Why I hate MSues
by Neassa
Summary: Oneshot, MarySue parody. Strictly made to make fun of MSues. If you like MSues or have written one this probably isn't for you unless you want a good laugh. Side effects of reading may include: Excessive laughter, loss of breath, falling out of chair, et


Neassa: Hi, peoples! I know I should be working on 'You Never Know What Will Happen', but this just got stuck in my head while I was trying to sleep so I had to get it down to clear my mind.Anywho! Please R&R! And if you haven't read 'You Never Know What Will Happen' go read it!

* * *

The day started like any other.

She woke up and stretched as always, her long blonde hair flowing down her back like waves of silk, sharp blue eyes scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary.

The girl's name?

It was Mary-Sue.

Now to go indepth into the world of M-Sue, we need to go into her past. Her real parents died a week after she was born, leaving behind a large inheritance, as they were very rich. She was adopted by an abusive alcoholic who used her inheritance to buy his liquor and drugs. Even so, as she grew up she exceled in all of her studies and in sports.

Even though she widely aced everything she had no friends. It made her so sad she cried herself to sleep every night.

Then whe bought Kingdom Hearts and it changed her life forever. She had no knowledge of the game, yet when she put it in the PS2 she had snuck past her uncle along with the disc, a vortex opened and she was sucked into the game.

She woke up on Destiny Islands to see the Heartless attack. Armed with a sword called the 'Other Blade' she called upon powers that had slept dormant within her for many years.

She fought in the new clothes that had magicly appeared for her: A pink halter top with many sequins and a short blue, equally sequiny, miniskirt. She wore Pink and blue boots and her hair was held back in a butterfly clip.

She reached Darkside, who had just knocked sora unconcious and bravely slew the Heartless. Sora then awoke and thanked her profusely with much admiration, while she blushed and stammered that it was nothing before they both got sucked into the pretty swirly orb of emminent doom, some debris mysteriously whacking M-Sue repeatedly.

((A/N: Hehehehehehehe...((Is smacked by Daizy)) Ouch!))

She awoke in the arms of an extremely hot tall guy, with long brown hair and deep blue eyes that had a scar running between them. He looked down at her concerned while she woke up and stoodon her own. Sora was in the corner, jealous of Leon being so close to her.

Before an argument could arise between the two warring boys, M-Sue stood and declared that she 'sensed' something. They instantly bowed to her whim and went with her to find that which she 'sensed'.

While they were running out the door M-Sue smacked her head on the door frame, crashing into Sora who hit his head on the wall, remembered Kairi and disliked M-Sue from then on.

It was a little more difficult for Leon though, it took Yuffie beating the crap out of him to finally bring him back to his senses. He and Sora still went with M-Sue out of pity, however.

All of them somewhat worse for the wear found a Heartless boss and were nearly defeated by it before M-Sue had a moment of courage and defeated it, before promptly fainting.

Sora and Leon debated on leaving her there, but since they were good guys, they dropped her off at the hotel before going to the cafe for burgers and fries.

Then Sora went off to seal more Keyholes and Leon went to train in the waterway and to hide from M-Sue.

M-Sue awoke and, deciding Sora needed her help, bracely constructed a gummi ship wtih her bare hands and set off after him.

Leon was safe for the moment.

She 'sensed' him at Hallow Bastion and found him, along with his companions fighting Dragon Maleficent. She bravely slew that dragon before passing out again.

Sora made Donald and Goofy carry her, not wanting to touch her himself, to her gummi ship, which he set to go to Telletubie Land, thus revealing his evil side and scaring the rest of the universe.

He went back to defeat Riku and brought Kairi back to Traverse Town, where M-Sue was waiting for him. Heaven knows how she got there.

Seeing her he quickly ran back to his gummi ship with the extra part Cid gave him and got out of there. But, M-Sue was too smart for that, she hid heself in the gummi ship and glomped Sora when he wasn't looking.

Thoroughly shaken Sora dropped M-Sue off the gummi ship into Halloween Bastion.

Oh, and did I mention they were two hundred feet up?

M-Sue was gravely injured, but still found the strength to climb the Castle and 'save' Sora from the Behemoth. After defeating it she promptly passed out again. Sora kicked her onto her gummi ship and sent her far far away to Baribie Land.

He then travelled to the End of the World where M-Sue was waiting for him, minus the gummi ship. I dunno. She declared that she had cleared the way from heartless to show her love and then fainted yet again.

Sora left her there and went to the Final Rest where she was again, seeming to have developed the ability to teleport. He went through the door and she followed, not letting hid do anything as she bravely defeated everyone in their paths.

He sealed Kingdom Hearts and insisted that she go to Traverse Town to get more supplies as he was 'gravely wounded' and needed them right away.

She went on the ship and went to go find the supplies immediatly, not knowing Sora had set the ship on a one way trip to Hot Topic and put a spell on the gummi ship to stop all teleporting(which is why Sora didn't just jump on the gummi ship when he wanted to get out of the End of the World.). We all know what happened to Sora after that.

But M-Sue was never heard from again.

But it was reported from various sources that a black-haired, green-eyed girl, wearing black and green had been seen standing over a suspicious pile of ashes which contained the remains of several pink and blue sequins.

I didn't do it. ((crosses fingers behind back))

**_THE END!_**

* * *

Everyone: ((blinks and stares at Neassa))

Neassa: ((hides flamethrower behing back)) What? Anyways, please reivew! Hope you liked it! If you want me to write more like it I'll accept detailed requests! Bye!


End file.
